An Apple a Day keeps the Doctor Away
by Namonaki
Summary: Agito is acting strangely after Kogarasumaru accepted the battle from an unusual team. What has the "Doctor" said to have the Fang King concerned for the safety of his other "personalities"? And what tricks does the "Doctor" have up his sleeve?


_Sometimes your greatest asset can be the key to your demise._

Namonaki: This fic is for my favorite character, Agito/Akito/Lind. It does not directly follow any storyline (if you squint you might see some bits and pieces). I made up the team TripPy LSD and all characters associated with it. I borrowed the lines of a song by Alicia Keys 'Unthinkable' for some of the dialogue. All rights are reserved to Alicia Keys and Oh! Great (Disclaimer).

Just a warning I guess? The first few paragraphs will switch between un-announced. For instance, the first scene is with the whole team, then it flashbacks to Agito. I want this to be known so people are not confused. Thanks .

Ikki panned his head around, surveying the new area is team breached by accident chasing a kid.

"Did anyone see that kid? He managed to nab all of our emblems," squinted Ikki, using his hand to scope. His one teammate looked at him half-concerned but annoyed as a result. "Idiot! This is why we do not let you out of the house without adult supervision. We give you some leeway and a kid steals all the emblems." Emily, although joking, shook her head and walked off aimlessly to look for the kid. "Adachi! Wait up, let me come with you!" Yayoi trailed behind the green-head, her brown hair swing in the night cool air swung around by the old buildings still left standing. The town was an old U.S military base, previously known as Haiin. Now it is known as Saint Terra-sa, named after the naval fleet that rested here.

"I think this is the town that was mentioned by Ringo-chan." The military base, which was home to Japanese workers, American soldiers and international figures during World War 2, was now a deserted town. "They said it thrived very much during the war but the Americans sneakily removed their military fleet and destroyed all inhabitants with the A-Bomb. It was a ghost town since then, no animals are able to live here and no humans will come this far for nothing." Kazu shivered at the mention of ghost, rubbing his arms to rid them of their goosebumps. "Supposedly, teams come here and use this old town as a place for AT battles," Buucha pointed to some of the buildings.

"Well the kid has to be in one of those buildings, right? This place lines the Pacific ocean, he ain't got but so far to go…" Ikki rubbed underneath his nosey cheekily.

"Fuck! How is the candidate most likely to become Sky King stupid enough to get pick-pocketed by a child, tch," Agito folded his hands behind his head, annoyed. He had been sleeping peacefully in his room when the incident happened. Although he had no intentions of coming, let alone searching for the culprit, Akito asked him to come and that was enough in itself to come.

"_Nhnnn," mumbled Agito as he rolled over onto his side. Kazu, Onigiri and Ikki hovered over the young teen with anxious faces. "Hey Agito, wake up! It is an emergency, someone stole our team emblems!" Kazu shook the teen violently knowing of his sleeping problem. _

"_Maybe you should dump some water on. That's what they used to do to torture people in war!" exclaimed Ikki, grinning deviously. Onigiri looked at Ikki with a serious expression, "He might like that idea of torture though…and worse, use it on us. Do not give him any ideas!" Ikki sat on the idea and shudder fearfully, agreeing with the pig brother. "Very well! Kazu, resort to extreme method number two of waking Agito." Kazu glanced at Ikki who nodded back. Kazu backed up arm's length from the teen, extending his hand out slow towards his face. _

"_Careful…" whispered Ikki and Onigiri in unison as they watched his hand inch closer. Kazu grasped the eye-patch of Agito and slowly switched it from resting over it's left eye to the right eye. The owner did not move, even after the patch's position was changed. "Akito?" whispered the trio nervously. Instantly, the teen nodded his head and poked his bottom lip out in sadness. "Akito, we need your help…" said Ikki. He clasped Akito's hands, holding it up dramatically._

"_Ikki-kun~3" bubbled the teen. He crawled from his position in bed, into Ikki's lap. Laughing nervously at the antics of Akito, Kazu and Onigiri turned away exhaling. Sometimes telling the difference between the two can be the difference between life or death._

"_So that is the situation, everyone is going to look for the kid. We need Agito's help, will you help us?" explained Kazu seriously. Ikki sweatdropped as the former-Fang King sleepily nuzzled his shoulder. "Sure!"_

'Fuck! Using Akito to wake me up, next time I will murder the-' Agito's train of thought was caught off guard when he heard screaming. The remaining members glanced in the direction of Emily and Yayoi.

"Adachi…" a trail of flames was left in the wake as Kazu sped off to the direction of the scream. The remaining members followed suit.

"I see our trapped work, we dragged in another team to demolish," chuckled a stocky male. His large body barely fit his tight muscle shirt or running pants. His fat face was covered in pimples and his hair was a greasy mass of dirty blonde locks pulled back into a ponytail He licked his lips, pulling Adachi closer to him, squeezing her wrists each inch of the way. Yayoi slapped her captive, causing him to chuckle and throw her to the ground.

"Leave them alone." All heads turned to see Kazu and the remainders of Kogarasumaru. Emily perked at the sight of savior, tears of joy spilling from her eyes. "And if we don't?" The large male yanked Emily forward, causing her to fall forward onto her knees. He held her arm still, smirking. Kazu stepped forward; ready to attack when Ikki placed his arm sternly on his shoulder, signaling him to stop.

"Demolish? I think you have it all wrong; it is you who fell into our trap. We sent out sexy decoys in to lure out the heathens hidden in this discarded land," Ikki chuckled, rubbing his nose proudly. Kazu shook his head, promptly placing his face in his palm in shame. 'Why…must…everytime.'

"I see. Well, I see we have a common interest then." The guy holding Emily's arm, let go unceremoniously and kicked some dirt up in her face. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Setsuna Hanioza, Captain and Co-Founder of this fleet, TripPy LSD. You have followed our bait, my younger brother, Morioza, into our territory." Morioza, inched in view from behind his towering brother, sticking his tongue out. His golden locks fell over his childish features, giving the impression he was younger than he is. His school uniform, a red blazer with forest green pants convinced all he was a regular high school student. His yellow armband, now tied around his waist read 'Haiin High School Senior Swim Captain'. Ikki's head suddenly dropped and he crouched to the ground feeling worthless.

"Now that you are here, by default, you automatically accept our battle regardless." Another member stepped forward; this time a middle-aged man wearing a white medical jacket and thin rimmed glasses. "I am Ergo, Vice-Captain and sole Founder of TripPy LSD. It is a pleasure to meet all of you," respectfully bowing, he smiled sincerely. Agito looked at the doctor and snorted aloud, "You must be some fine work of shit to be the sole Founder but a Vice-Captain. How pathetic!" Ergo glanced up, looking at Agito with dark eyes and a scrunched up face, displeased with his comment. "This region, this deserted town, my family worked hard as doctors to that hospital you see down the way. When the bomb dropped, my mother was journeying back to Haiin, pregnant with me. She suffered from radiation sickness and died as a result. Before her death, they were able to deliver me, although I too suffered from less deathly bouts of radiation sickness. My body could not handle much physical exertion," he flexed his hand, lessening the tension in his hand. "When I founded TripPy LSD, I was still barely able to do much…now, I am well and capable of participating in AT battles. Do not let my position fool _you_, I am a highly capable AT rider," he pointed at Agito, looking smug. Agito rolled his eyes, bored and annoyed, "I guess we'll test that out in battle, you piece of shit." Ergo balled his fists, assuming position to punch Agito for his fleeting remark.

"Ergo, we do not have time for all this banter…" Morioza signaled Ergo, who exhaled and adjusted his medical jacket. "In three days, be here at midnight. The match will be Cube style, 5-on-5 style battles. You need a minimal of three battles to win, no substitutions allowed. " Ikki glanced up confused, "We aren't battling tonight?" Hanioza laughed, causing Emily and Yayoi to jump. "Hell no, you got lucky. We have another matter to attend to tonight. Don't worry, this is our territory, we don't intend on taking your lame emblems and running." Hanioza turned foot and began to disappear into a maze full of cars and scrap metals, soon followed by his younger brother and the other cloaked members.

"You, Fang King…" Ergo looked with disgusted eyes. Ikki and crew were already heading back to the entrance when Agito heard his name. He glanced back to see Ergo standing there. "Oh? You can't wait three days? You're an interesting one-" Ergo held up his hand in protest, shaking his head no. "Quite the contrary, I am interested in facing you though. I want you to know that I will shatter your world. I am quite aware of your multiple personalities; I read your medical file. I want you to know…in my study, I came across a method in full-scale elimination of multiple personalities and how to scramble them. I aim to ruin you and everything you as a monster stand for." Agito's un-patched eye widen, now giving Ergo his attention. "Wha…how?"

"You will see in three days." Ergo smirked darkly, soon bowing and disappearing into the maze of cars. Agito stood there, absorbing what the doctor told him.

'Scramble? Full scale elimination? How the hell is that possible…he has to be bullshitting. If such a method was readily available, me and Akito…we wouldn't be together today. And Lind…tch, hahaha." Agito laughed aloud, although his laugh was laced with an implacable emotion.

"We shall see in three days, doctor."

Namonaki: I hope you liked it, this is my first time with an Air Gear fic and my writing…I feel weird. It has been awhile since I sat down and wrote a fanfic. R&R


End file.
